The Wonders of Hogwarts
by lollipop70188
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico go to Hogwarts. The Golden Trio are in their 7th year. This is just a story of them at Hogwarts. Harry will be jealous. There will be Percabeth and Solangelo. There will be some demigods at Hogwarts. I suck at summaries, sry
1. Chapter 1- New Quest

**A/N: This is my first time writing a story so please ignore my spelling.**

 **Percy p.o.v**

It has been a couple months after the battle with Gaea. My birthday was last month, so I'm 17. I'm thinking about how I should propose. I know, I know, 17, but we have been through hell and I can't live without her. I decide on doing it underwater. I finger the ring in my pocket. I look at my Wisegirl. I pick her up and run to the sea.

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope," I say popping the 'p'.

I create an air bubble around us. Then, I get down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you to the end of the world. I can't live without you. Would you do me the honor marrying me?" I ask

 **(This is the ring:)**

"YES!" She yells.

I break into a huge grin and kiss her passionately. "Well hello, my fiance..." I say with a smirk.

"Back at you seaweed brain"

"Let's go tell everyone"

We go to the surface and see Thalia waiting.

"I thought you'd be here," She said while smirking "Chiron needs you guys at the big house."

Then she saw Annabeth's hand and said: "You finally asked her, I was wondering how long you were going to wait."

"Why do we have to go to the Big House?" I ask, being the seaweed brain I am.

"You'll see," She said.

I took Annabeth's hand and we went to the big house. On the porch was Chiron, in centaur form. He motioned for us to come inside.

We went to the ping-pong table. Nico was the only one there other than Thalia. (She went ahead.) We all sat down, then Chiron began;

"I have another quest for you guys."

My vision got blurry and the pumping of my blood got really loud. I must have looked really mad because Chiron backed away from me. I was going to go into a rage but then I felt a hand on my arm. I began to calm down. Annabeth was the only person who could calm me down when instead I started yelling."

"WHY? WHY DO THE GODS HATE US? WE JUST DEFEATED GAEA! I JUST PROPOSED, AND I JUST WANTED TO TRY AND HAVE A NORMAL LIFE! BUT NO, THE GODS WON'T ALLOW IT! WHY? WHY WON'T THE GODS LET US HAVE AND PEACE?!" I yell so loudly that I nearly burst Chiron's eardrum.

"Percy, just listen to me. You four are going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I-

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

I'm so excited! Percy finally a proposed! Inside I was jumping up and down. But when Chiron said witchcraft and wizardry, I freaked out!

"Chiron, what do you mean witchcraft and wizardry?" I ask, the gears in my brain turning.

"Annabeth, a long time ago Hecate blessed four of her children with magic. Their names are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salzar Slytherin. That magic was passed down and soon an entire wizarding community was spread across the globe. You will go to the school called Hogwarts-

"Pig Pimples? Who would name a school like that?" Percy interrupted Chiron, laughing so hard that tears started running down his cheeks. Unlike the ones at night, these were tears of laughter.

"Seaweed brain, how about we let Chiron finish."

"Anyways, as I was saying you guys are going to protect a boy named Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You might find some demigods there, so please don't make a scene. Hecate already got your books and will bless you guys with magic when she comes to pick you four up tomorrow. Also, you don't have to wear robes, you guys can wear other clothes."

"Chiron, what are we protecting Harry and his friends from? It can't be worse than Gaea, can it?" Nico asked.

"You guys are protecting Harry to keep him from doing something irrational. He just defeated a guy named Voldemort who was going to take down England"

"Seriously ' _laugh'_ who ' _laugh'_ names _'laugh'_ their ' _laugh'_ kid ' _laugh'_ Voldemort ' _laugh'_?"Thalia questioned between laughs.

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he made the name up so he could be feared by everyone," Chiron said slowly, so they'd understand.

"Chiron, where is this school, do we leave tomorrow, and how are we getting there?"

"It's in England. You guys leave at 10 in the morning, so after breakfast come to the big house. And the answer to your final question is Hecate is teleporting you. You guys will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a week before school starts. Most of the teachers know that your demigods. Now go get packed. Oh, by the way, you must NOT tell a single person about who you are until I give you permission. Bye now."

We walk out of the big house thinking about what happened. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the horn signaling that its time for dinner. We run to the dining pavilion and sit together so we can discuss our trip to Pig Pimples.

-Time Skip-

 **Percy p.o.v**

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Ugggh, I just want to keep on sleeping, I think while turning off the alarm. I got up and showered. When I finished and got dressed, I realized that I hadn't packed!

I run to the Athena cabin to find my fiance (I love saying that) sitting on her bed reading with her suitcase next to looks up from her book, sees me and smirks before saying "Did you not pack?"

"No, and I need your help. Please, please, please with a blueberry on top?" I beg

"Fine, come one." She starts walking to my cabin.

She helps me and finishes in 15 minutes.

-Time Skip-

 **Thalia p.o.v**

I wait at the top of Half-Blood hill with Annabeth. We are waiting for the boys to show up. Kelp head and Death Breath come up the hill with their suitcases behind them.

We wait until Mi Lady (Hecate) shows up. When she blesses us with magic and we are shrouded in a purple glow for 5 minutes. Then she looks at us all and takes out some wands.

These are our wands:

Percy: Driftwood, a strand of hippocampus hair, a 10,000-year-old pearl. 14 inches long.

Annabeth: Olive branch, a feather from the smartest owl, a hair of Athena. 12 inches long.

Nico: Blackwood, the skin of a Thestral, a piece of pure darkness. 10 inches long.

Mine: Pinewood, a piece of lighting, a silver arrow. 13 inches long.

After we got our sticks, Lady Hecate transported us to the Leaky Cauldron. I open my eyes and see that we are inside a very gloomy place.

"Hey Death Breath, this is your kind of place" I joke.

"Shut up Pinecone Face." I retorts

"Anyways, Hi we are the students from America." Annabeth says to the bartender

"Hullo, I'm Tom pleased to meet you. I'm a son of Hermes." He replies

"Your room numbers are 125, 124, and 126. Here are your keys. Also, congratulations you two."Tom said looking at Annabeth's hand when he said the last sentence.

"Thank you" Annabeth replied.

We head to our rooms. My room has a twin bed, a drawer, bathroom, and a small mirror. Nico's is the same as mine. We go over to Kelp head and Annie's room. They have one king sized bed, but otherwise, everything else is the same. We talk a bit, but then it gets late so we go to bed.

 **Hey guys,**

 **So this is my first chapter so I hope you liked it. It has 1111 words! My update schedule is a bit weird, it is just when every I have time.**

 **Peace out-**

? **Melanie**?


	2. Chapter 2- The letter

**A/N: This happens a month before the first chapter. This is a really bad chapter.**

 **Harry p.o.v**

I just arrived at the Burrow. When I apparated Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley's all ran up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

We all went inside and I went up to Ron's room to put my stuff away. He had his quidditch posters around the room with the players all flying around. I think about quidditch and smile. I absolutely LOVE quidditch. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I bet we are going to be famous. I wonder how they fixed Hogwarts. Who's going to be the new head of Gryffindor since-

My train of thoughts was interrupted by squealing. Ron and I rushed downstairs to who made the sound. It was Hermione.

"Why did you squeal 'mione?" I asked

"OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!" She answered almost bursting my eardrum.

"Relax, 'Mione" Ron said to his girlfriend.

"Alright, let's open them"

I open mine and this is what it say's

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to redo your 7th year due to the interruptions. I would also like for you to know that there will be four exchange students. Please, notify us with a letter if you are to return to Hogwarts. Your list of supplies is in the other letter. We look forward to seeing you on September 1st._

 _Your Headmistress,_

 _Professor_ _McGonagall_

I write back:

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _I will return to Hogwarts to redo my seventh year._

 _Harry Potter_

We all finished reading our letters and looked at each other. We all came to the agreement to talk upstairs after dinner. Just as we were about to head upstairs, Mrs. Weasley came and asked us to help her with dinner. We said alright and started peeling and cooking.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did you know that there will be four exchange students going to Hogwarts"

"Oh of course I know, Harry dear. We were notified as they will be staying with us during Christmas break. Now go eat dinner, it's on the table."

We walk to the table where there is as much food as a feast from Hogwarts. This is what it looked like:

I took a little bit of everything. So did Hermione. Ron though took 2nd helpings of everything. Seriously, how can he that much without getting sick. We finish our dinner and head upstairs to Ron's room to discuss the new students.

 **Hermione p.o.v**

After we read our letters my brain started to work. I didn't know who these exchange students were, where there from, and what they looked like. I'm a demigod, daughter of Athena. Half-sister to Annabeth. I miss her so much. Anyways I don't have ADHD or dyslexia because Hecate wanted me to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry. Once we enter Ron's room, we start talking.

I wonder where they're from," I say first.

"Yeah, I mean since when did Hogwarts have exchange students?" Ron asks.

"I wonder when we are getting our supplies," Harry says even though it has nothing to do with the conversation.

"We are going tomorrow, mate" Ron answers

"Anyways, it's getting late I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

"Night" the boys answer at the same time.

-Time Skip- (To August 31st)

"Dears do you have your trunks packed?" Mum asks

"Yes" 'Mione says

"No," Harry and I say at the same time.

"Boys, go pack your things"

"Fine" we grumble

When we get into my room, we start cleaning up. Once we finish cleaning, we start packing. After an hour of looking for quills under beds, books on the floor, and socks we finish. It's already dark out, so we go to bed.

 **Sorry, this chapter is really short. Hope you guys liked it. It might be a long time until I write another chapter. Like I said MIGHT!**

 **Bye,**

? **Melanie**?


	3. Chapter 3- Hogwarts Express Pt 1

**A/N: So I've I had a lot of time this week. It won't be like this all the time. Just sayin'.**

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

I wake up at six a.m. I look over at Seaweed brain sleeping. He's adorable. I lean over and whisper,

"I love you seaweed brain" Then plant a kiss on his lips. I see him smirk, then kiss back.

"I love you to wise girl"

"Come on let's get dressed and then go see Thalia and Nico."

"But I want to sleeeeeeeeeep!"

"No, we are getting dressed. Now" I add sternly.

"Fiiiiiiine"

I get up and walk over to the drawer and pull out my CHB shirt and shorts. I put them on. Percy just lays on the bed. I smirk and hold out his CHB shirt and jeans. He puts them on, gives me a quick kiss and heads out. I follow him. We see Thalia and Nico arguing. This is how it went,

"My dad is better than yours" Nico started.

"Mine is better"

"No, he isn't"

"Yes he is, my dad is way more powerful than yours"

"Guys, we all know my mom is better than all of yours" I interrupt. None of them object, seeing how they don't want the smartest goddess on their bad side.

"How about we go get our stuff so we can get to Hogwarts" Seaweed brain says.

"Wow, the day Kelp head wants to go to school is the day the world is ending" Nico jokes. Percy just glares at him, takes my hand, goes back to our room, grabs our trunks and heads downstairs. Thalia and Nico are already waiting. Nico shadow travels us to Kings Cross. We look around and see a family of 5 with a girl (who looks like Hermione from the back) and a boy with Percy's untamable raven hair. We walk up to them and ask how to get to platform 9 and 3/4. The girl whirls around,

"ANNIE?!" She yells

" 'MIONE?!" I answer in the same voice.

"Is that you, Annie" She whispers softly

"Yes," I answer. Then she turns to the others.

"Percy, Thalia, and Nico"

"Yep, that's us. Long time no see," Thalia says

"Are you going to introduce us, or what?" One of the redheads asks.

"Oh sorry, this is Ginny, Ron, George, Molly, Arthur Weasley, and Harry Potter," 'Mione said pointing to everyone. Harry looked like he was waiting for us to gasp and thank him but we just nodded and kept on talking. After some time, I realized that Harry kept staring at me. I whisper something to Percy, realization dawn's on his face, looks at me in the eye, kisses me, and then holds up my left hand so everyone can see it.

"OMG, PERCY YOU FINALLY PROPOSED!" 'Mione yells.

"You guys are only 17, you are WAY to young to be married!" That guy, Harry says.

"You can't tell me what I can't do. We have been through hell together, and we could kill you all in a matter of seconds. It will happen if you try to flirt with my fiance." Percy says threateningly.

"Awww thanks, Seaweed brain. Oh, and by the way, he wasn't kidding about being able to kill you all."

All of them look at us and backed away a bit.

"Ok, let's go or else we are going to be late and miss the train." 'Mione says

We go. The others turn to the pillar between platform 9 and 10. Ron runs at the pillar and before he hits it, he disappears. We all take turns and when it's our turn, I go with Percy. When I open my eyes, I see a gleaming red train. It's beautiful, oh and the architecture, don't even get me started on it.

 **Harry p.o.v**

Oh, my god, Annabeth is so beautiful. I bet I can get her to dump her fiance. I bet she's only dating him because he looks like me. Anyways, as we board the train we find a compartment with Luna already in it. The demigods see Luna and their eyes widen. Hermione turns to them and says,

"Oh, Draco and Sevy are also here"

The ES (exchange students) all got very excited. Then Luna saw them and jumped up and yelled,

"PERC, ANNIE, THALS, AND NICO!" She yells

"LUNA!" they yell in sync

"You finally proposed, did you? It took you long enough." Luna says while smiling and looking at Annabeth's hand.

"Yeah, big 'A' thought so too, so did Piper. But Harry here didn't think that we should get married." Percy said

"HOW DARE YOU! PERCABETH IS MY OTP!" Luna yells in rage.

"Calm down, you sound like _her_." The girl Thalia says.

"Ooh let's go see Draco!" Luna says as if nothing happened.

"I can't wait to see him, its been years. We all thought you guys died." Annabeth says.

Okay, this is getting weird. First, 17-year-olds are going to be married, they threaten us, and then they talk about some secret person. Talk about being Death Eaters. I tell my theory to Ron.

"Hey mate, I think those people are death eaters. I mean look at the small kid, he is obviously a death eater. They also know Draco. 'Mione and Luna are probably under the imperius spell to make them seem like they belong."

I think that your right, mate"

 **Hey, guys,**

 **this is kinda short so please excuse me.**

 **-Melanie**


	4. Chapter 4- Hogwarts Express Pt 2

_Italics_ **are their thoughts.**

 **Percy p.o.v**

Percy couldn't believe this is where 'Mione, Luna, and Draco went! He thought they died because they didn't come back last year. _I can't WAIT to see Draco!_ They stopped outside a compartment and saw Draco sitting with his back to the door. Next to him was a fat kid. They burst into the compartment and scare the living daylights out of Drake (his nickname). _Just like Tar- No, don't think about it. Not now. Oh gosh to late. I'm having a flashback_.

 _We're falling, and falling, and falling. My arms wrapped tightly around Annabeth. Then we enter the cavern. Glass as sand broken cars and so many monsters. The river Phlegethon, with its fire and the river of Cocytus. Annabeth looks around and sees the Cocytus. She tells me to try and control it so we don't get smashed on impact. We fall into the Cocytus. I feel fine until I realize that Annabeth is nowhere to be seen. My heart shatters. I go to the banks and look around. Then I see her, coming up only to start crying and then pulled down again. I get so mad that I make a tidal that brings her to me._ (A/N I know that didn't happen, but say it did) _I lay her down gently down on the sand, but then realize that its broken shards of glass._

 _"Come on, don't be dead" I whisper. Annabeth starts to stir. Her eyes open slowly_

 _"It isn't a dream, is it?" She asks_

 _"No. I'm so sorry," I start crying "It's all my fault." Then we start crying and hugging tightly._

"Percy, Percy, wake up. It's just a flashback. We are out of there. Please." He hears Annabeth's melodic voice and began to stir. Then he saw his Wise Girl above him with a tear on her face.

"It was when we fell into the Cocytus and I couldn't find you," Percy whispered quietly, only so that Annabeth could hear. They started crying, that place T-t-tar- the Pit, it can't make the toughest person break down.

"It's ok, we are never going back, never again," Annabeth said comfortingly. Percy looked around and saw Thalia, Nico, Luna, Hermione and Luna, all with worried faces. He looked at Drake and tried a smile, but it doesn't come. Instead, Drake comes over and hugged Percy tightly and said,

"I missed you, also I had to pretend to hate all the demigods. But it can't be worse than your life. How about when we arrive, after dinner you can tell us what happened while we were gone and we'll tell you our story."

"Okay. Can I stay with Annabeth alone for a while?" Percy asked everyone. They all nodded in understanding. Everyone left the compartment. Percy sat down and Annabeth curled up against him. They fell asleep like that and in an hour later they wake up and get off of the train.

 **Harry p.o.v**

After Ron and Harry discussed the ES, they decided to follow the others using the invisibility cloak. The boys put it on but they had to bend down because they were too tall and their feet would show. Ron and Harry walked down the corridor, to the last compartment. Inside, was Percy on the floor, Annabeth whispering something, and the others looking at them. Thalia, Nico, and Malfoy had the look of worry on their face, instead of the poker face, they all had before. _Just by looking at them you could tell that they cared deeply about him._

I see him stir, talk to the others. Then they turn to the door. Ron and I run back to our compartment and act as if nothing happened. When they walk in we start asking,

"What took you guys so long, and where are Annabeth and Jackson?" Harry asked innocently.

"None of your business and alone. Why do you ask?"Hermione snapped

"I think they are death eaters, so does Ron," Harry said bluntly

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT OUR FAMILY!" Luna, Hermione, and Draco yelled at the same time.

"Your family . . . ?" Ron asked confused

"Yes, Annabeth is my half sister. We have a huge extended and they are all part of it, so if you think they are death eaters, then we would be ones too." Hermione said angrily.

"But then Annabeth and Percy are related. They shouldn't get married" Harry said impulsively.

"You want to keep true love from happening, then be my guest. Just be warned that if you ever break up Percabeth you will have many people, who are a whole lot more powerful than you, on your trail, trying to kill you." With that, they stormed out of the compartment.

That was mean. I thought Hermione and Luna were our friends.

-Time Skip-

 **Ron p.o.v**

They finally arrive in Hogsmeade, Harry, Ginny, and Ron, go out onto the platform. Ron heard a familiar voice,

"First years, ove' here!" It was Hagrid.

The exchange students followed them to the carriages. The punk girl asked what the things were that pulled them. Surprisingly, it was Nico who answered,

"Those are Thestrals, only people who have seen death can see them." Sad looked passed over the ES. Ron's thoughts drifted to all of the people who died in the war.

"Who have you seen die?" Harry asked

"W-w-we saw many friends die," Percy said with tears in his eyes. Unexpectedly Annabeth started crying. Percy started whispering in her ear. It sounded like he was comforting her about something.

"Hey guys, let's go I'm extremely hungry" Ron complained.

"Hey Perce, Ron has the same sized stomach as you. You could have an eating competition. That is if you get into Gryffindor." Hermione said to Percy. They all got into a carriage. When they got out, Headmistress McGonagall came and told the ES to wait outside the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, and Ron went into the Great Hall and sat at their usual spot. Ron looked at the staff table and saw the DADA seat is empty. _I wonder who it will be._

 **Hope you liked it. :)**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	5. Chapter 5- Sorting

**Nico p.o.v**

We wait outside until McGonagall says,

"And now, the exchange are going to be sorted."

Percy pushes open the door, a bit hard though so they bang on the walls. He grins sheepishly and says,

"Sorry, I pushed too hard" We then get in order, Annabeth and Percy in front and Thalia and I behind them. Our steps are in sync, probably scaring the crap out of everyone. We stop in front of McGonagall. She starts calling us up in alphabetical order.

"Chase, Annabeth"

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

I see people looking at me. I wave my left hand around so everyone can see it, then kiss Percy quickly. I hope they understand that I'm off limits. I go and sit on the stool. The hat is a centimeter from my head before it screams,

"GET ME AWAY FROM HER, SHE HAS GONE THROUGH TWO WARS GET HER AWAY! SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR!" The hall is silent, then the table at which the 'Golden trio' is sitting at starts to clap politely. I walk over to 'Mione and sit down across from her.

"Di Angelo, Nico"

 **Nico p.o.v**

I walk to the stool and when the hat is 2 inches from my head, it starts yelling, like when it did Annabeth was near it,

"OMG, YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN BLONDIE! GRYFFINDOR! I NOW GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!"

I go and sit next to Harry.

"Gr-"

"IT'S THALIA. JUST THALIA!" Thalia screeched. She went over and sat on the stool. The hat touched her head for a millisecond before it started screaming,

"SERIOUSLY, HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL SANE! GRYFFINDOR, NOW GET ME OFF OF HER!" The hall was silent, then started clapping. Thalia sat across from me. Now it's Percy's turn.

"Jackson Perseus"

"It's Percy, not Perseus. When you call me Perseus I feel like your going to kill me." He sent her a knowing smirk, and McGonagall returned it. I think she is a daughter of Athena too.

 **Percy p.o.v**

I walk a few paces, and when I was still 3 meters away from the hat, it started yelling again,

"GRYFFINDOR! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? YOU GUYS HAVE GONE THROUGH MORE THAN THE 'BOY WHO LIVED'! NOW, I WANT MY MOMMY!" This sent the entire hall speechless. They don't start clapping. I sit next to Annabeth, give her a quick kiss while McGonagall is talking. Suddenly, there's food everywhere. We get some. Every time we touch our food, thunder rumbles outside. Annabeth walks up to McGonagall and whispers something, she waves her wand, and suddenly the plate closest to me catches on fire.

I put some steak in the fire and mutter Poseidon and Hecate.

"Everybody, follow the prefects to your common room. Goodnight" after walking

Everyone stands up, then the prefects yell something like 'follow me'. I grab Annie's hand and then follow 'Mione out of the Great Hall. As we leave the Great Hall I notice the staircases move! Thalia and Nico look as surprised as I. Annabeth, on the other hand, doesn't look surprised.

"Did you already know that the staircases move?" I ask Wise Girl

"I read it in 'Hogwarts, a history'." She replies looking at the architecture

I also noticed that the pictures moved and talked. I'm pretty sure Wise Girl already knew this, though. We stop walking in front of the picture of a fat lady (See what I did there? ;) ).

"Whats the password," She said annoyingly.

"Athena's Trident," The prefect said confidently. Thalia, Nico, and Hermione start laughing so hard. Annabeth and I blush really hard, then look at the ceiling at the same time,

"Really? That's what you came up with? Next time just use percabeth instead. Just wait till my mom and his dad find out about this! They might just murder you, Mi Lady!"

Everyone looks at us curiously. Harry and Ron give us feeble attempts at death glares. We brush it in and go into the common room. Its amazing (I'm not going to describe it as most of you have already seen the movie)

There are two staircases on either side of the room. And then there's a door labeled Exchange Students in English, then underneath that it had Exchange Students in Greek. We walk over and open the door. I look inside and saw a mini common room. It had one loveseat which was blue and gray, a midnight black seat and a silver, light blue, and yellow seat. Down the hall, there are four more doors. The first said Annabeth and Percy, the second said Thalia, third said Nico and the fourth said training room. Annabeth and I enter our room.

The walls are gray with blue waves here and there, the headboard was decorated with owls and the duvet is covered in waves. The desk has Daedalus's computer. We have a TV the size 105". I love our room. We go to the closet. All of our clothes are in there. I see a letter on the floor. We open it,

 _Dear Annabeth and Perseus,_

 _I hope you like your room. We designed it. Aphrodite gave you the clothes. Zeus the electricity. There is a button next to the shoes. When you push it say, 'Seaweed Brain' or 'Wise Girl'. It'll then open to either a pool for Perseus and a library for Annabeth._

 _Your Parents,_

 _Athena and Poseidon._

We both try ours out and they are amazing

We go outside to see Nico and Thalia.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Sorry, I'm so mean. Hope you liked this chappie. It's shorter than my others. Sorry again.**

? **Melanie**?


	6. Chapter 6- Rooms

**A/N: Thalia and Nico's room. This is gonna be extremely short like 200 words or something.**

 **Nico p.o.v**

I soon as I walk into my room, I know one critical fact.

I love it, but not as much as I love Will Solace.

There's a queen sized bed. It has a black duvet, a black headboard and a black pillow with a skull on it. There's a drawer with my stuff in it. Thankfully, Aphrodite left my clothes black. A desk for homework. There are a shower and a bathtub. I also have a small man cave with a plasma tv and 50 different kinds of gaming systems hooked up.

(Imagine it like this but with my descriptions)

 **Thalia p.o.v**

I love my room. My bed is silver and has bow and arrows on it. The walls are blue with clouds on them. I have a drawer and a desk. My desk has a computer on it. My bathroom has a shower and a bathtub.

My huntress uniform is in the drawer, thank the gods. I have a little bit of makeup next to the sink. I see a door and open it and see a room with a plasma screen, games and a whole bunch of movies. I need to tell Annabeth.

(Imagine it like this but with my descriptions)

 **Sorry that this is so short.**

? **Melanie**?


	7. Chapter 7- Breakfast

_Italics_ **are their thoughts.**

 ***Edited***

 **Percy p.o.v**

"WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN!" Percy woke up to Annabeth yelling in his ear, with a pillow an inch from his face.

"But I want to sleeeeeeeeeeep"

"You are going to miss breakfast!" He sat up so fast he accidentally hit Annabeth in the head.

"Sorry about that," Percy said, then stood up and picked out his CHB shirt and some jeans, Annabeth takes the same thing as him. They changed and walked out to hear Nico and Thalia sparring in the training room. Percy grabbed his fiance's hand and walked out of the door to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was waiting for them on the couch. They all get up and headed downstairs. They were about to enter the Great hall, as Mc Gonagall came up to Percy and said urgently,

"I need you to be the DADA teacher, can you?" _WHAT? I CAN'T TEACH!_

"Um... sure, but only if Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia help me. Also, can we teach sword-fighting, since they aren't good at it?" He answered, whispering the last part so it would be a surprise.

"Sure. We really need a teacher"

"Thx"

The quintet walked over to the Gryffindor and sat down. Just as they finished burning the food for their parents, a swarm of owls came in. _I did the reasonable thing and panicked_. Percy frantically looked at Annabeth with his cute seal eyes.

"Protect me?" He asked pleadingly.

"Well . . . She's still mad about you proposing, you know" She said teasingly, while Hermione was trying to hold back laughter but failing. _Just as the owls were to attack me_ , Annabeth and Hermione look at them with a stern face. _The owls just fly away glaring at me, if owls can._

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

Hermione and Annabeth look at them and telepathically told to stay away from him. They finished eating. _Percy gave me those puppy dog that makes me melt on the inside_. Annabeth leaned over and passionately kissed him. He seemed surprised for a millisecond before kissing back. Annabeth put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They were interrupted by Death Breath.

"No PDA! Get a room!" Nico yelled

"What about you and Will . . ." Seaweed-brain says teasingly. Nico blushed and started staring at space with a dazed look on his face. Probably thinking of Will.

"OOH! YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER!" Hermione yelled excitedly. _Seriously, she could be an Aphrodite girl if she wasn't so smart._

"Yeah, right after the war" _After I said it, I regret it_. Annabeth slipped into a nightmare.

 _-Nightmare-_

 _I looked around and saw my half-sister being overtaken by monsters. Suddenly, my vision changed and I saw Percy being tortured while I was held back by some monsters, then it turned to Silena who looked at me and said,_

 _"My death is your fault,"_

 _Zoe appeared in her place,_

 _"You should have died instead"_

 _Then the worst of all, Luke "You could have saved me, why didn't you? I thought we were family." I started to cry. I then heard someone saying,_

 _"Wise-Girl, wake-up. It's just a nightmare."_

She snaps out of the nightmare and said,

"Can we go to our room? I need to tell you what it was about." She whispered. Percy picked her up bridal style and went up to their room. Percy sat Annabeth down on the bed and she told him what it was about. At the end, he has tears in his eyes, while Annabeth was just crying her eyes out. Nico, Thalia, and Hermione came in and sat around the couple.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked really softly. Annabeth told them the same thing. They all had tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's no your fault, they died as heroes," Hermione whispered.

Its gonna be really hard to tell Drake about Luke. They were really close. They go back to the Great Hall and saw Drake sitting alone at the Slytherin. They walked over whilst preparing themselves for an extremely angry son of Hermes. Percy walked up to him and explained what had happened to Luke. After he finished explaining what happened, Drake was sobbing into his shoulder. Annabeth was crying into Thalia's shoulder. Just then, the two wizards that Annabeth couldn't hate more, came over.

"Why the bloody hell are you talking with Malfoy?" Ron half yelled

"We are all related. Thalia, Nico, and Percy are cousins. Drake, Hermione and I all have the same grandpa. Our grandpa is Thalia's dad. We are all one big family" Annabeth retorted angrily.

"Wait . . . WHAT? 'Mione, you never told us you and Malfoy are related." Harry exclaimed.

"Ooh! Let's go to the lake!" Percy yelled, totally off topic.

"It's bloody freezing!"

"That's not going to stop him. On the other hand, Thalia and I are going to go have hunger games movie marathon." Nico said

"Ok, let's go get our bathing suits on!"

We all go to our rooms. Annabeth got out her gray bikini while her fiancegot out some sea green swim trunks. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. When she walked out, she saw him sitting on the bed. _Di Immortales, he's hot with his six pack and ruffled raven black hair. I can't believe he's going to be mine. I wonder when we are going to get married. I hope the colors are sea green, and gray and the flowers would be water lilies. Stupid ADHD._ She walked over and sat down next to looked at Annabeth and his jaw dropped.

 **Percy p.o.v**

Percy sat down on the bed waiting for Annabeth. She sat down next to him and when Percy looked over at her, his jaw dropped. Percy's one thought.

 _She's beautiful._

 _She's mine forever and I love her so god damn much!_ She looked at Percy and smirked then asked,

"When are we going to get married? I was thinking we could do it here with our friends in the Great Hall."

"I love you, and I think that's a great idea."

"I love you too Seaweed brain. Now let's go!" Percy grabbed her hand, grabbed some towels and head to the lake. When they got there, _'Mione, Drake and ugh, Harry and Ron_ were there. Percy walked into the lake, then walked back out and grabbed Annabeth by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Percy ran into the lake and went underwater. Percy created an air bubble around them. They both leaned in and kissed passionately. _Just like our first underwater kiss_. Percy smiled into the kiss and kissed her harder. After making out for 10 minutes, They decided to go back up to the surface. When they get out, Harry and Ron seemed to be talking with Hermione. Percy sneaked up behind them and scared the hell out of them. _Let's just say, we shouldn't have been down there for so long._ Harry and Ron were suspicious about how long they were underwater.

"How did you guys stay down there for such a long time?" Ginny asked. _When did she come?_

"I specialize in water magic," Percy replied

"We should get going," Annabeth said

 **I hope you liked this chapter. It has 1211 words!**

 **📚Melanie📚**


	8. Chapter 8- Prof McGonagall

**This chapter is dedicated to** **EmKatHattling** **and** **JiayiChen7** **. On with the Story! As always,** _italics_ **are their thoughts.**

 ***Edited***

 **Percy p.o.v**

 ***They are in the Great Hall***

Percy scraped the juiciest piece of bacon into the fire and muttered 'Poseidon and Hecate'. Nico muttered 'Hades and Hecate', Thalia said 'Zeus, Artemis, and Hecate', and Annabeth said 'Athena and Hecate'. Ron glared at Percy. _Probably because I took the juiciest piece of bacon and then burned it. I wonder what the classes are like. Oh, WAIT! I'm going to teach one of them with Wise Girl, Death Breath, and Pinecone Face!_

Percy saw McGonagall handing out timetables. She stopped in front of the demigods and gave them their timetables. Percy looked down and realized that it was in Ancient Greek. _I have all my classes with my family, except when I teach._

This is his my schedule:

 **Monday**

1st P: _Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall_

2nd P: _Potions- Professor Snape_

3rd P: _Potions- Professor Snape_

4th P: _Teach-_

Lunch-

5th P: _History of Magic- Professor Binns_

6th P: _Teach_

 **Tuesday**

1st P: _Teach_

2nd P: _Charms- Professor Flitwick_

3rd P: _Divination- Professor Trelawny_

4th P: _Teach_

Lunch-

5th P: _Herbology- Professor Sprout_

6th P: _Teach_

7th P: _Astronomy (Midnight)- Professor Sinistra_

 **Wednesday**

1st P: _Study of Ancient Runes- Professor Babbling_

2nd P: _Teach_

3rd P: _Teach_

4th P: _Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall_

Lunch-

5th P: _Care of Magical Creatures (CoMC)- Professor Hagrid_

6th P: _Potions- Professor Snape_

 **Thursday**

1st P: _Free P_

2nd P: _Charms- Professor Flitwick_

3rd P: _History- Professor Binns_

4th P: _Teach_

Lunch-

5th P: _Herbology- Professor Sprout_

6th P: _Teach_

 **Friday**

1st P: _Divination- Professor Trelawny_

2nd P: _Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall_

3rd P: _Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall_

4th P: _Potions- Professor Snape_

Lunch-

5th P: _CoMC- Professor Hagrid_

6th P: _Free P_

 _So we have Transfiguration first._ Percy turned around and opened his mouth, but before he could speak hisfiancespoke,

"Yes, I know where to go."

"What- How did you know what I would ask?"

"I know you better than you know yourself"

"Really, then what am I thinking about right now?"

"I absolutely love my Wise Girl! Is she telepathic? Ugh ADHD is sooooo annoying. _That's_ what your thinking."

"How? That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Point Annabeth" Thalia yelled.

"That's 0-239 points!" Nico shouted as he appeared in the shadows.

"Come on, let's go!" Annabeth said after they finished eating.

"Of course Annie doesn't want to be late," Thalia said teasingly.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, by the way, McGonagall is related to Hecate. She's her granddaughter. She also knows that you are demigods, so she'll know if you'll curse in Greek. Just be careful." Hermione informed them.

"K, thanks"

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

The quintet stopped in front of the room, then barged in. _We are 1.63973953782943 seconds late! I'm freaking out! I've never_ _ever been late! Ok, calm down Annabeth, it's ok._ McGonagall looked up and saw us. She tried to hide a smile that came across her face, then asked,

"Why are you late? And you, Annabeth, I thought your mother would rub off on you."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill them after class. Could you please tell your grandmother that I would like to have some more books about magic."

"Good, and sure I'll talk to her. Now before you interrupted me, I was just about to teach about animangus." She focused on the class and continued, "So, we talked about this in the 3rd year, but most of you have forgotten what you learned. Once you are 14, you may become an animangus, but you must register with the ministry of magic. To become an animangus you must keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month, then you use that leaf in a potion and . . . " As Annabeth listened to McGonagall, she looked around the room. Percy and Thalia were sleeping next her and Nico was staring into the wall. A minute before class finished, Annabeth turned around to Percy and hit him upside the head with a book and shook Thalia wake.

"How come you didn't hit Thalia?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Because she would kill me but you wouldn't," She replied matter-of-factly.

"That's true. I wouldn't ever try to kill you, especially now that we are going to get married. About that, when are we going to get married?"

"I think we should do it after Winter Break."

"That's a great idea!"

They were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. Percy shot Annabeth a look and they instantly agreed.

"What were you guys talking about?" The entire class was staring at the couple while McGonagall asked them questions.

"Our wedding," Annabeth said nonchalantly. She heard gasps from around them, but McGonagall just looked at them and asked,

"When and where are you going to have it?"

"After Winter break and in the Great Hall" There were gasps and protests, but Percy focussed on McGonagall and Annabeth spoke to her in Greek **(from here on** _ **bold-italics**_ **is Greek)**

" _ **Would you like to come, but just be aware our parents are going to be there.**_ "

" _ **I would love to. Is it your godly parents or mortal ones?**_ "

" _ **Godly and Sally is coming.**_ "

" _ **Let's hope your Godly parents don't destroy Hogwarts!**_ "

" _ **I know, we'll have them swear on the river Styx.**_ "

" _ **How about we finish this conversation later, would you like to meet me in my office after dinner? Thalia and Nico can come if they want.**_ "

" **Sure! See you then.** "

"Ok, for homework read pages 134-139 in your textbook. Class dismissed."

 **\- Time Skip - (after dinner)**

As they walked out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron sent the quartet suspicious glares. They all glared back at them and Harry and Ron shrunk away. Annabeth smiled smugly and walked away with Percy's arm around her waist.

When they got in front of the griffon that guarded the office, Annabeth said,

" _Εκάτη_ " As Annabeth said it the others started laughing. _Idiots._

The griffon jumped aside and the stairs spun upward. They knocked on the door and it opened. McGonagall was sitting at her desk. She looked up and smiled while waving her wand. Four chairs appeared around the desk.

"Ok, so I have one big question. Why are you guys here?"

"We are here because Chiron sent us here to watch Harry Potter and make sure he doesn't do anything irrational. It's not going very well because he thinks that we are Death Eaters."

"Ok! Percy, how did you propose?" Percy blushed but told her anyway. He got up to the point where Annabeth had said yes and kissed him when Thalia interrupted and said,

"When they came up, I saw Annie's hand" Annabeth glared at her for calling her Annie "and just said 'You finally asked her, I was wondering how long you were going to wait' then he asked why we had to go to the Big House" At this McGonagall started laughing,

"Anyways, Professor McGonagall-" Nico was interrupted when McGonagall said,

"Guys, please call me Minerva"

"Ok, so as I was saying Will told Lou Ellen that we were coming here and told me to tell you hi. Will might also come and visit, just so you know."

"EEEEEHHH! You guys got together?" Minerva yelled

"Yep"

"Di Immortales, you sounded like someone from Aphrodite's cabin or even Aphrodite herself!" Thalia said laughing

"Oh my gods! It was that loud?"

"Oh yeah, I think the Underworld heard you."

"Oh my gods! It's already past midnight, I need some sleep if I'm going to be able to pay attention during class."

"The one and only Annabeth is worried about school, while I'm worried about being able to wake up in the morning." Percy joked

"Yeah well, would you rather have me wake you up or have Thalia zap you so you so you look like a piece of burnt bacon?"

"You," He stated

 **\- Time Skip -**

 **Nico p.o.v**

The demigods walked into the common and saw Harry and Ron in the armchairs talking animatedly. They turned around, saw them and walked over to the quartet with their sticks pointed at them.

"Who are you," Scarface asked

"And why is it your business?" Nico asked coolly, but inside he was seething. Nico could tell that Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy felt the same way. _Ok, Nico calm down. What calms you down? Will does, think of Will. Will with his mesmerizing blue eyes, blonde hair that covers his face just a little bit, and his sun-kissed skin that was perfect. Focus, Nico, Focus._

"Now listen here, who do you think you are? Just leave us alone." Thalia said threateningly.

"You are Death Eaters." Harry stated

"No we aren't," Annabeth said sternly. Just then 'Mione came in.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"They accused us of eating Thanatos" Nico replied and glared at the two boys.

That's when she turned around and walked away coldly. _They had just lost their friend._

 **Harry p.o.v**

 _First, they say they aren't Death Eaters even though they are, and then they steal my friends from me! They're even related to Malfoy!_

 **Percy p.o.v**

They climbed the stairs and as they opened the door to reveal 'Mione, Luna, and Draco sitting in their chairs.

"Guys, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk with you guys. But you weren't here, so we stayed and waited but you never came. Where have you been?"

"Oh, we were talking with Minerva."

"Were you in trouble? Oh, if you were then mom would probably kill you!" 'Mione started ranting but was interrupted by Annabeth

"'Mione, it's ok, we weren't in trouble. Minerva asked us to her office because she wanted to talk with **us** about why we are here and Minerva then asked Percy how he proposed. Seaweed Brain told her but was interrupted by Thalia. Death Breath didn't say anything, but I could tell what or should I who he was thinking about."

" _Cough_. Will. _Cough_. Solangelo. _Cough_." Percy said and Nico blushed

"Also, the gods added our rooms, so now we sleep here. Goodnight"

"Night"

"Night"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

"Goodnight"

"Wait are _all_ of you staying here?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

They all walked to their rooms. Percy opened Annabeth and his door and walked in. Percy got into PJ pants and slipped into bed. Annabeth cuddled into his chest. Percy kissed her head, and murmured,

"I love you"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. I hope there won't be any nightmares."

"Me too," Percy said then promptly fall asleep.

 **This took me so long and don't know why.**

 **The information about animangus' was from wiki/Animagus**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	9. Chapter 9- Divination

**Wattpad has been acting up and I had to rewrite the last 500 words 10 times. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm currently skiing in Colorado, so I'll have less time to write this story. Happy reading!**

 _Italics_ **are their thoughts.**

 ***Edited***

 **Harry p.o.v**

 _The ES are definitely Death Eaters. This morning during breakfast, the were burning their food. That's suspicious. Anyway, I saw Percy's arm with a black mark. Once he realized I was looking, he quickly covered it up. Extremely suspicious._

Next they had Divination. _I feel just the smallest bit sad for the ES, because Trelawney would predict their death_. Harry snuck up on them, hoping to embarrass them, but before he reached them they turned around with annoyed looks on their faces. The emo-kid asked with a glare plastered on his face,

"What do you want?"

"Well since we have Divination next, the professor predicts everyone's death. Just do you know."

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Thalia asked, then muttered something that sounded like, you can never trust boys.

Harry just went to his best friend and said,

"Let's go, I want to be there when their deaths are predicted."

"This is gonna be so funny!"

The boys reached the tower and the trap door fell down. They climbed up and saw the ES already sitting at a table. _How did they get up here so fast, we left before them!_ There were no more seats anywhere else, so Harry and Ron had to sit next to them.

Professor Trelawny came in and Harry heard Annabeth mutter something like,

"She smells like cabin 10." Then, Percy, Nico, and Thalia started snickering.

"You boy, beware water for you will die drowning!" She said looking at Percy, but instead of looking shocked, the ES started laughing. Trelawny turned to Nico and said,

"Beware ghosts, you will die at the hands of the Ghost King!" Again, instead of looking shocked they started laughing again. Looking annoyed, Trelawny turned to Thalia and said,

"You will die at the shock of lightning!" They just started laughing even harder. Now looking really mad, Trelawny turned to Annabeth and said,

"You will die because of a poorly planned battle plan." They laughed so hard I though they might explode, but when they settled down, Annabeth turned to Trelawny and said kind of annoyed,

"When you predicted my death, you insulted me, my half-siblingsnd my mom. You do not want my mom on your bad side. Percy is on her bad side but he is only alive because my mom doesn't want me to be depressed."

" O-ok, then lets-" Professor Trelawny voice turned metallic, then started saying,

" _You shall go west, and face the *cough* who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

 _You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, You shall find what you seek and make it your own, But despair for your life entombed within stone, And fail without friends, to fly home alone._

 _Five shall go west to the *cough* in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of *cough* shows the trail, Campers, and Hunters combined prevail, The *cough* curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

 _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, The Child of *cough* final stand, Destroy with a hero's final breath, And lose a love to worse than death._

 _To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown. Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown._

 _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of *cough* burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. *Cough* bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail._ " She took a breath and said one last thing,

" _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ " Once she finished everything was quiet. The ES were pale and Percy was on the floor shaking violently. Trelawny asked,

"What happened l? I only tripped."

Percy then started muttering words,

"Bob... Damasen... kill... NO!" Annabeth was crying silently while Thalia and Nico looked so sad, the complete opposites of their usual faces. Annabeth sat down next to Percy and put his head in her lap. He awoke suddenly and started to cry while saying things like,

"I could have saved them. I should've gone and visited Bob more..."

"Percy, they died a heroes death. Bob and Damasen chose to fight him and help us get out." She started crying even more, then it was Percy's turn to comfort her. He sat up and kissed her, Annabeth returned it and when they finally broke apart. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Percy, stood up and walked out, while saying,

"We will not attend your classes for it will only cause our worst memories to come up, and when you have been through 2 wars you get a lot of bad memories."

Once they left everyone started talking at once and you could hear everything like,

" 2 wars!"

"Maybe he has PTSD"

"What just happened?" And so on. The class got let out early and so they went to the common room. Once Harry and Ron entered, they saw Hermione talking with the ES and then got a sad look on her face. 'Mione then said,

"Lets go tell Luna and Drake." The demigods all walked upstairs to the extra room and Hermione opened the door and Harry saw Luna and Malloy sitting there. He got angry and asked,

"What are Luna and Malloy doing here?"

"We are sleeping here since we are all family. Now if you don't want to be drowned, shocked with lighting, swallowed by the earth, be outwitted, covered in rainbows that make you itch, and have all your possessions stolen, I suggest you leave." In Nico said angrily. They all glared at Harry and he ran away. _Malfoy is sleeping here and is related to Hermione! How could she not have told Ron and I!?_

 **I have nothing to say so...**

 **BYE**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	10. Chapter 10- Potions

**Snape is the only one in this story who never died. Unless I accidentally add someone who is dead.**

 _Italics_ **are their thoughts**

 ***Edited***

 **Percy p.o.v**

 _We have Potions first, with SEVYYYYY! His mom is Nemesis. Sevy went on a quest about 18 years ago and never came back, so we all thought he was dead._

 **\- I'm just a line break -**

"Wise girl?"

"Yes"

"Can I have some blue cookies?"

"Only if you get up." Percy jumped up immediately and grabbed the bag of cookies.

"Get dressed first," Annabeth said firmly.

"Fine..." Percy said grumbling. He went over to the drawer and took out a shirt that says 'I need some vitamin sea'. _Hilarious right?!_ Annabeth got it for him. He put on some jeans and the shirt and then looked at Annabeth with his puppy seal eyes. Percy could see her soften and she took out a cookie and handed it to him. The second Percy bit down, 5 demigods rushed into the couple's room and asked at the same time,

"GIVE ME SOME!" Thalia yelled.

"Give me Sally's blue cookies now."

"No" Everyone walked out except Thalia, who looked at Percy as if she was going to get them later. Percy took out another cookie and ate it. Annabeth just watched him. Percy grabbed one more and before Annabeth could say anything, he stuffed the cookie in her mouth. Annabeth ate it and then turned to Percy with a questioning look. Percy just shrugged and said,

"Don't tell them I have you one or else they'll kill me" Annabeth laughed at this and pulled him into a kiss, but were interrupted by Luna who came in and told them it was time for breakfast. They headed to the GH (I'm pretty sure you know what it stands for) and Luna and Draco sat with the already growing group of demigods, and it sent whispers around the hall, but Harry had to ruin it. He came up and asked,

"What are you doing here Malfoy? And Luna, why aren't you at the Ravenclaw table?"

"Dumbledore said we can sit here since we are all family and need to catch up." Harry just stomped away looking angry.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain we have Potions."

"Yay! We get to see Sevy!"

"Come on, I don't want to be late."

 **\- My name is Line Break, what's yours? -**

Outside the potions classroom, 6 ADHD demigods wait to have the doors open. They walked in last and when they saw Severus they all yelled,

"SEVY!" This sent gasps around the room like at breakfast. Snape looked up annoyed and said,

"Hello, Perseus, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. Also, what did I say about you calling me Sevy?"

"What did I say about you calling me Perseus?" Percy retorted feeling a little sassy.

"Touché" Sevy replied

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death." Percy snickered and Sevy looked at him and asked with a smirk adorning his face,

"What's so funny Peter Johnson?" At this Annabeth, Nico and Thalia start laughing and Percy answered,

"First of all your starting to sound like Mr. D, and also wouldn't Nico be cheating because of ...?" Percy didn't finish because Sevy knew what he was talking about.

"Ha ha ha. My dad taught me that before the war." Nico said "Suckers"

"Hey" Percy protested

"You guys sound like your dads," Snape said, then thunder rumbled, it got colder and the potions started to swirl around, threatening to break out of their confinement.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Snape said, looking at the ceiling.

"Continuing the lesson, here are the instructions," with that words appeared on the board, but with dyslexia, Percy couldn't read it. He knew that Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hermione and Drake also couldn't read it. So Annabeth, _being Wise Girl_ , raised her hand and Snape looked up and asked,

"What do you want?"

"Remember, we are dyslexic..."

"Oh right ..." Sevy waved his wand and the instructions in Greek appeared next to the English ones. Suddenly Percy understood them.

"I CALL WISE GIRL!" He screamed

"No fair!"

"What? She's my fiancé anyway." Percy stuck his tongue out at Nico and Thalia. Annabeth just chuckled. Percy scooted closer to her if it was even possible, while Nico reluctantly sat next to Thalia.

"Well at least Death Breath knows how to make this potion,

"Ok Seaweed Brain lets make the potion. So we need ..." While she was talking, Percy was just staring at Annabeth. _Oh my Gods, she's gorgeous! ADHD!_

"Percy, hello, PERSEUS JACKSON!" Percy's train of thought stopped when she screamed his entire name.

"Yes?"

"Were you listening?"

"Um ... not entirely, actually no"

"Then what were you doing?" By now the entire class was watching.

"I was watching you," Percy said quietly so only Annabeth heard it. She blushed and said,

"I love you so very much."

"I love you so much I don't even know how to start." She leaned in and Percy leaned in and their lips met. It started to get heated so Snape coughed loudly and they broke apart reluctantly. Annabeth already finished the potion while Percy was staring at her. Snape came over, looked into their potion and said,

 ** _Bold-Italics_ is Greek**

"Not too bad, but since your mother isn't _Hecate_ you'd never get it perfect. 20 points to Gryffindor" At this, the entire class gasped, just like they did in Transfiguration. _Do they gasp at everything? That reminds me,_

" ** _Sevy, would you like to come to our wedding?_** "

" ** _Of course! When is it?_** "

" ** _We don't know the exact date, but it's gonna be in the Great Hall after Winter Break_ _._** "

" ** _Ok_** " then in English he said,

"Class dismissed"

 **Harry p.o.v (this is back to the beginning of Potions)**

Harry walked into Potions and sat next to Ron. The ES walked in just as Snape came out of the shadows. At the same time, they all yelled,

"SEVY!" Harry thought Snape would kill them because _Nobody calls Snape by his first name, especially Sevy._ Instead, he just looked up annoyed and said,

"Hello, Perseus, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. Also, what did I say about you calling me Sevy?"

"What did I say about you calling me Perseus?" Percy retorted, _I was sure Snape was going to kill him now_ , but instead, he said,

"Touché,"

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death." Percy snickered and Snape looked at him and asked,

"What's so funny Peter Johnson?" At this Annabeth, Nico and Thalia start laughing but Percy answered,

"First of all your starting to sound like Mr. D, and also wouldn't Nico be cheating because of ...?" Percy didn't finish but Harry could tell that Snape knew what he was talking about. _I really want to know what it is._

"Ha ha ha. My dad taught me that before the war." Nico said "Suckers"

"Hey" Percy protested

"You guys sound like your dads," Snape said, then it got colder and the potions started to swirl around in the cauldrons.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Snape said, looking at the ceiling, _for some weird reason._

"Continuing the lesson, here are the instructions," with that, the instructions appeared on the board. Everybody started to gather the ingredients until someone noticed Annabeth's hand in the air. Snape looked up and asked, "What do you want?"

"Remember, we are dyslexic..."

"Oh right ..." Sevy waved his wand and the instructions next to the English ones turned into a weird language.

"I CALL WISE GIRL!" Percy screamed

"No fair!"

"What? She's my fiancé anyway." He stuck his tongue out at Nico and Thalia. Annabeth just chuckled. Harry scooted closer to listen.

"Well at least Death Breath knows how to make this potion," Thalia said.

"Ok Seaweed Brain lets make the potion. So we need ..." Harry completely forgot about the potion and was now listening intently.

"Percy, hello, Perseus Achilles Jackson!"Annabeth yelled.

"Yes?"

"Were you listening?"

"Um ... not entirely, actually no"

"Then what were you doing?" By now the entire class was watching.

Percy mumbled something quiet but by the tint of red on Annabeth's cheeks, Harry could tell she heard it

"I love you so much I don't even know how to start." Annabeth leaned in and Percy leaned in and their lips met. It started to get heated so Snape coughed loudly and they break apart somewhat reluctantly. Annabeth already finished their potion while Percy was staring at her. Snape went over, looked into their potion and said,

"Not too bad, but since your mother isn't - you'd never get it perfect. 20 points to Gryffindor" At this, the entire class gasped, just like they did in Transfiguration.

Snape and the ES started talking in a weird language, then after 10 minutes Snape said,

"Class dismissed"

 **Comment your OTP from these books and I'll try to do my best and include them.**

 **BYE**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	11. Chapter 11- Nico's Surprise

**There is gonna be a little bit of fluff for Solangelo and Percabeth. Also, from now on all of the teachers are related to the Gods except Trelawny. Here are their parentages:**

 **Filius Flitwick: 4th generation Athena (Ravenclaw, Duh)**

 **Minerva McGonagall: Grandaughter of Hecate (Very Powerful)**

 **Pomona Sprout: Daughter of Ceres (Herbology)**

 **Rolanda Hooch: Daughter of Jupiter (Flying Instructor)**

 **Severus Snape: Son of Nemesis (the Marauders)**

 **Bathsheda Babbling: 5th generation legacy of Hermes**

 **Aurora Sinistra: Ex- Hunter (Artemis= Stars+Moon)**

 **Italics are their thought**

 ***Edited***

 **Thalia p.o.v**

Ok, so the demigods had Herbology next. As they walked out of the castle and to the Greenhouses, Nico suddenly stopped next to the greenhouses and exclaimed,

"I can't go in there! All of the plants will wither and die!" _Harry just had to pass by us at that moment_ and asked,

"What did you just say?" _He and Ron are just curious for their own good. I joined the Hunters for a reason._

"None of your business," Annabeth said, then as an afterthought, "Just come on, if Professor Sprout tells you to leave, just leave,"

"YAY! She's gonna tell me to leave anyways," Nico says. Just then Professor Sprout came out of greenhouse 6 and announced that the class will be in greenhouse 7 today.

Everybody walked in and Professor Sprout told them that they were going to revise the Venomous Tentacula today. Then she instructed,

"Split into groups of four"

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia went to the closest second Nico got close to the plant, it started to wither. Professor Sprout ran over and looked at Nico and muttered,

"I should've known that this would happen, considering your dad is Hades" Then louder she said, "Nico, you are excused from this class before you make all of the other plants die." At this Nico looked at Percy and Thalia and stuck his tongue out, grabbed his stuff and walked out. _He's probably gonna IM Will. Yuck! Love._

 **Nico p.o.v**

As Nico walked out of class and headed to his room, he thought about Will. _Will, with his sun-kissed hair (literally) that hangs in his face, his tan skin and his eye. My Gods, they are the most beautiful thing I will ever see, sky blue eyes that start dark blue in the rims and become lighter as it nears the center, focus, Nico, focus._

Nico reached his room, started looking around and finally saw the stack of Drachmas. He decided to IM Will. Nico headed to the bathroom and used the sink to create some mist. Then, as the sun hit it Nico said,

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Will Solace at Camp Half-Blood"

The mist shimmered and showed Will in the archery range, teaching some younger campers. Nico called his name and Will turned around immediately, looking ready to let go of his already nocked arrow. Then he noticed that it was Nico and lowers his bow and asked,

"Hey Sunshine, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just making a lot of people suspicious and killing my plant in Herbology." At this Katie, who was walking behind will exclaimed,

"WHAT!?" Then calmer she asked, "How did Pomona react?"

"Not badly actually. Um… Will can I talk to you alone," Worry washed over Will's face but I assured him that nothing wrong and that I just want to talk. As Will walked to his cabin, the IM followed him.

He sat down on his bed, then as if remembering something his face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas morning (or whatever holiday you celebrate that makes kids happy).

"Guess what!" Will said happily

"What"

"I'm coming to Hogwarts!" At this, Nico's heart started jumping up and down inside him.

"You? Really?"

"Yep," He replied really cheekily

"Ok, so 2 questions. One, when are you coming?"

"I'm coming in a couple days."

"Yay! Ok, two why?"

"Chiron realized that it wasn't a good idea to send the 4 demigods who had the most chance of hurting themselves without a healer, so he chose me because he knew I wanted to see you!"

"Oh also, 'Mione, Luna, and guess who else is here!"

"I don't know, who?"

"Drake!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The conch horn blew in the background and Nico knew it was time for lunch.

"Uh... its time for lunch. Bye, see you tomorrow," Will said with a wink ;).

"Bye, love you,"

"Love you too"

Nico swiped his hand through the mist and sighed, sitting on his bed. Questions floated in his head. _How would everybody react? Will he sleep in my room to soothe me after my nightmares? How would he react to their 'older' ways?_

Nico laid down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep for about 5 seconds before something, or should he say, someone jumped on him. It was Percy. _Obviously._

"Come on, we have Care of Magical Creatures next!" Percy announced. Nico groaned and mumbled,

"I just fell asleep." Then remembering something, the son of Hades said,

"Ooh, by the way, Will is coming here tomorrow because apparently, Chiron thought it wasn't a good idea to send the 4 demigods who had the most chance of hurting themselves without a healer. So now he's coming" Percy fake pouted and then jumped up and ran out the door. Nico heard him talking to someone, _probably Thalia_. It went something like this,

"Pinecone face, guess what!"

"What, Kelp Head?"

"Will is coming tomorrow!"

"Really, not that I hate him but he and Death Breath kiss a lot, and with me being a Hunter of Artemis it's annoying."

Nico chuckled, stood up, and combed his fingers through my raven hair, trying to smooth it out but instead making it messier. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was right.

"Come on, we have to go to Care of Magical Creatures right now, or else we'll late!" Annabeth urged. Percy came back into the room and dragged Nico out being followed by Annabeth and Thalia.

 **\- Line break -**

 **Percy p.o.v**

They headed back to the grounds and toward the edge of the forest. _It reminds me of the forest back at Camp Half-Blood. I wonder if there are any monsters in there. Ooh! What if there are Hellhounds, or Dracaena or even Hy- Stupid ADHD!_ Percy mentally cursed himself. He broke out of his imagination when they arrived at the hut. Hagrid came out and all of the demigods tensed up, having dealt with giants before. _Here's a tip: Don't._

"'ello today we're goin' to learnin' 'bout Pegasi." _Uh-oh. That's not good._ Now that Percy realized it, he could sense 2 Pegasi behind his hut. One was Blackjack, Percy snapped out of his daze and looked at Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. They all look worried. Percy smiled and tried to look interested, but he already knew everything. _I mean, my dad created them!_ Then Hagrid finally got to the part that Percy wanted, bringing them out! Hagrid walked behind the hut and emerged soon after with 2 Pegasi behind him.

Blackjack is pure black as always, but the other one was pearl white with a black heart on its forehead. They walked over to Percy and bowed, he felt himself blush and then engaged in a conversation with them,

 **(B=Blackjack P=Percy M=Moonlight)**

P- Hi, what's your name?

M- My name is Moonlight, my Lord

P- Hello, Moonlight, nice to meet you. Please don't call me Lord

B- Hey Boss, Can I have some donuts?

P- Don't call me Boss either, you already know I don't like it. Also, I don't have donuts!

Apparently, Percy said the last part out loud because Thalia and Nico started laughing while Annabeth giggled.

P- Hey Blackjack wanna show them awesomeness?

B- Yeah Boss!

P- I'm not even gonna try and tell you to stop calling me Boss.

Percy looked at Hagrid and he nodded slightly and said,

"Jus' be careful"

"Thanks" Percy jumped on Blackjack's back and soared into the air. _I just love the feeling of the air through my hair._ They did some flips and 360's but after an amazing show, Percy came up with a plan, so he urged Blackjack to land. But of course, Blackjack had to argue,

P- Blackjack, please land next to Annabeth

B- Only if you get me donuts, Boss

P- Fine, but just stay next to me, okay?

B- Sure thing Boss

He landed next to Annabeth, and Percy slid off. Percy landed and bowed while holding his hand out. Slightly blushing, Annabeth took it and Percy pulled her close, then said,

"Would you like to take a ride?" Annabeth kissed Percy and he blushed.

"Is the great Percy Jackson blushing?"

"Only because of you" Percy answered, then he kissed her and got back on Blackjack. Then, Percy pulled her up behind him. She put her arms around Percy and leaned against him. Percy felt her warm breath on his neck and her lemon-scented hair. Blackjack flew around calmly so Percy could turn around and face his Wise Girl. They just looked into each other's eyes. Percy got lost in the grayness of them and leaned forward. Annabeth leaned forwards too and Percy closed his eyes. Their lips met and fireworks exploded behind Percy's eyes, they broke apart to catch their breath and then kissed again, but this time with passion. It probably was getting too passionate, because Blackjack snorted and the soulmates broke apart breathless. Percy chuckled slowly and Annabeth started to giggle, then they started laughing out loud for no reason. _This girl is gonna be the end of me._ Percy looked down and saw everyone staring at them. Annabeth and Percy both leaned forward and rested with their foreheads touching. Percy looked back in her eyes and smiled.

The son of Poseidon looked at Blackjack and he knew what Percy wanted without having to say it. He flew down and landed next to Thalia and Nico. Percy slid off and held out his hand for Annabeth and helped her down. He turned to the class, took a deep breath, and began.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Ok, but I won't be able to write and post a chapter next week because I'm going to be in Quebec. I just wanted to say thank you for all of the votes and comments. I can't believe I already have 5k reads!**

 **See you in a week!**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	12. Chapter 12- Here He Comes

**This is for Eleni because she was pestering me to update. Also, just say that Hecate already blessed Will.**

 ***Edited***

 **Will p.o.v**

I _'m gonna see Sunshine today!_ Will walked to the big house because Chiron wanted to talk to him about something. I hope I still get to go to Hogwarts!

Will sat down in front of Chiron and he looks up from a blank piece of paper.

"Ah, your here. Now, I would like to talk about your trip." _Uh oh._

"What do you mean? I'm still going right?!" Will started to get panicked.

"I meant your transportation. I still don't know how you are gonna get there. Also, you will share a room with Nico."

"Oh, ok"

"Do you have any ideas? I would suggest your dads car, but I guessed you wouldn't want to spend that much time with your dad, so I think you should just use a mortal plane."

"Ok, so I think that is a good idea, also, I want to have a big entrance, so instead of waiting for lunch, I think that I should just barge in during class. To see Nico's expression, maybe with a little Apollo power?" At this, Chiron smiled and nodded, but then frowned and said,

"Don't use your Apollo power because that would raise too many suspicions." Then, continued the rest is a good idea. I will have your ticket ready after breakfast. Bring your bags to one of the vans and Argus will drive you to the airport. Bye now."

Will nodded his head and left. Well, he already packed, obviously **(*Snape's voice*)**. _I'm gonna go to breakfast._

 **-Time Skip-**

Will dragged his bags up the hill. He put my trunk in the back and sat in the front. Will took out his wand. It's made out of Oak, with a ray of sunlight and a bit of something called the Sorcerers Stone as a core.

Argus opened the door and sat down. Will took out his book, expecting a long drive. The book was called the Paper Towns.

The drive was about 1 hour long. Will got out of the van and grabbed his bags. He checked-in and headed to security. There are demigods who made sure that celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons go undetected during screening. Will recognized Andrew Drake who was from Hecate's Cabin. Will waved his hand that held some nectar so that Andrew could take it and made sure no one saw it. Will gave it to Andrew and after going through the metal detector, he went over and grabbed his nectar.

"Thanks," Will said.

"Your welcome, it's my job, though."

Will walked to his gate which was in Terminal 7, Gate 7. _Funny right?_ Will sat down and took out his book again and became immersed in the words. (Just like everybody else in any fandom). They started boarding, and Will quickly looked at his ticket and was surprised to see the words, First Class. Will stood up and got in line. Some guy in front of Will turned around and said,

"They are boarding First Class, not Economy."

"I actually have a First Class ticket." Will showed him his ticket and he turned around embarrassed.

As Will sat down, he realized that he had the row to myself. **(I have never traveled in First Class so excuse me if there is anything that is wrong. Also, remember the flight is about 7 hours long.)** _Well, that's nice, maybe I can IM Lou Ellen and Cecil._ Before Will could secure his buckle, a young flight attendant passed by and gave him a menu for later. She giggled and walked away.

After about an hour the girl, who had a lot of makeup on, came back and asked what Will wanted to eat and he said,

"I'll take the pork with all of the fancy stuff and a coke" At this, the flight attendant giggled and asked,

"Are you single?"

"No, I have a boyfriend"

"A boyf- Oh, Bye" She walked away. She came back 15 minutes later with the food. Will opened a vial of Greek fire and scraped a chunk of pork into the fire. He started eating and when Will finished, he pushed the service button and the girl came to take it away. Will decided to IM Cecil, he took out a drachma and bent the mist around him so it looked like a phone call. Will threw it through the rainbow and said,

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me, Cecil Markowitz, at Camp Half-Blood,"

The scene focused and Will saw Cecil and Lou bickering.

"Hey guys" They stopped fighting and looked at Will.

"Hey Will," Cecil said.

"Hi" Lou replied while still glaring at Cecil.

"You guys fight like an old married couple" Lou and Cecil both blushed.

"Who cares about that! Where are you?" Lou said hastily.

"I'm on the plane to go to Hogwarts and see Nico. Also, there was this flight attendant who flirted with me, and then I told her that I have a boyfriend and she shut up."

"That must've been funny," Cecil said laughing.

"Sry, I'm landing and I need to go. Bye" Will said.

"Bye"

"See ya"

After Will grabbed his stuff and left the airport, he went to a Wizards house called the Burrow. He knocked on the door and a woman with flaming red hair opened the door.

"Ah, you must be the one Minerva told me would come. Please, come inside."

"Uh, hi and thanks" Will walked inside and he was greeted with a messy kitchen.

"Oh don't mind that, follow me." She walked into the living room. It had 2 worn out brick-brown couches, a fireplace and a really weird clock on the wall. _It had 11 different hands but instead of numbers, there were different things like home, school, mortal peril etc._

"Whats your name?" Will asked.

"Molly Weasley, and what's yours?"

"Will Solace" Mrs. Weasley headed to the fireplace and took a pot of green powder.

"Step in the fireplace, throw this on the floor and yell MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE"

"Ok" Will hesitated before doing what she instructed and stepped into the fireplace.

"MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE" _My body disoriented and I spun into whiteness. It stops and I can see an office with a desk and an old lady before I fall forward._

Will got up and heard someone, _probably McGonagall_. She said,

"Are you Will Solace?"

"Yes, I am. Could you please tell me where Nico is."

"Ah yes, he his on the great lawn. Just go down this corridor and take a left to the big doors and then walk out of them and Nico should be at the end of the field. Now hurry if you want to catch him before lunch."

"Thank you" Will walked down the corridor and the lawn. He saw Percy and Annabeth flying down on Blackjack, Will started running to them and by the time that he was halfway there Percy spread his hand, then saw Will and started to say something. Percy looked at Will to hurry up. Will ran up behind Nico and touched his shoulder.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAH, but here Eleni 😝**

 **BYE**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	13. Chapter 13- AAAAAHHH

**Okay so I didn't like the point of view that I was writing in, so I decided to change that a bit and I no longer want to use first person but instead just 3rd person omniscient. Could you please tell me if you like this way of writing better or not.**

 ***Edited***

 **Percy p.o.v**

Percy was gonna make something up there and then, but when he looked up, he saw Will Solace running to them and realized that Will was gonna scare Nico. Percy started,

"Well, I bet you guys all want to know what just happened," Everybody looked hopeful but instead Percy said "But unfortunately, someone else has something to say," Just then, Will touched Nico's shoulder.

 **Nico p.o.v**

"But unfortunately, someone else has something to say." Just then, Nico felt someone touch his shoulder and jumped up in the air while screaming,

"AAAAAHHH" He saw who it was and stopped screaming and instead, started laughing.

"Hey Sunshi-" Is all Nico can say before Will crashed his lips on his. They broke apart, but very happy from being reunited. Everybody was watching them, and Nico suddenly felt very self-aware. So he backed away. Nico looked into Will's eyes and whispered,

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't like PDA all that much."

"I'm sorry, I forgot, but I was so excited to see you!" Will whispered but sort of yelled the last part.

Nico blushed and pulled away quickly. Just then Hagrid spoke,

" 's 'bout time yeh came, McGonagall has bin' wantin' ter talk ter yeh." Will looked surprised, but nodded. His hair fell in front of his eyes, making him a more handsome. Nico was happy that Will was his and just smiled to himself. Will looked at Nico and with one look, they both understood each other. They would meet outside of McGonagall's office.

Will walked away, swaying his hips to some soundless music. Nico stared at him, but his thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid

"Alrigh' class 's o'er. Class Dismissed." Everyone started to walk back to the castle, and one particular student knew exactly where to go. And of course, that particular student is Nico. He raced through the castle, not being able to wait to talk with Will, face to face.

Nico skidded to a stop in front McGonagall's office door and started tapping his foot impatiently. The door suddenly opened and Will walked out. Nico ran to Will and dragged him to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and she asked,

"Password?"

"Athena's Trident," Nico said impatiently, Will laughed out loud and as the portrait swung forward, Nico surged toward the entrance but Will held him back.

"Hold on, Sunshine. Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked laughing.

"I just really want to show you the common room and the demigod's special room." Will smiled and Nico didn't know why, oh well.

"Why are you smiling?" Nico asked Will, curious.

"It's just that you're so much more like the kid you were when you first came to CHB. Cute, happy, and excited." Nico blushed and then pouted,

"I'm not cute. I am the Ghost King"

"Of course you are Sunshine." Will said teasingly. Nico started dragging Will again and as soon as Will saw the common room he was awestruck.

"This would be a much better place to plan battle strategies than around the ping pong table with cheez whiz," Will said jokingly. Nico laughed because he knew it was true.

"I think Seymour would be offended" It was Will's turn to laugh. Nico loved his laugh, it was like a cool breeze, light and comfortable. Nico pulled Will to the staircases and started climbing them. When they reached the demigod's door, Will stopped Nico and said,

"Just so you know, Chiron said that I was gonna sleep in your room because of the ... you know ... nightmares." Nico just nodded and pushed the door. The sight made Will even more awestruck if that was even possible. There was a new seat that was yellow, and when Will finished admiring the room he asked,

"Is this really only for the demigods?"

"Yep" Will took off suddenly, heading to the hallway where the doors are. He stopped in front of a door that used to be all black but now had a yellow sun on it. Will opened the door and walked in.

The entire room had been redone. Nico didn't recognize it. It had one big bed on the left side. Opposite of the bed there was two doors, one leading to a closet and the other to the bathroom. The walls had moons and suns, (look at the picture for examples) there were two drawers and one big desk. Will walked to the bed and flopped backward onto the black bedsheets and pulled one of the yellow pillows under his head.

 **Will p.o.v. To when Hagrid told Will that McGonagall needed to talk to him.**

Will walked toward Hogwarts, wondering why McGongall wanted to see him and swaying his hips to _You are my sunshine_. When he reached McGonagall's office, Will said the password _Black Cat_ and the Griffin jumped aside to let Will through.

The professor sat behind the desk, finishing writing something. McGonagall looked up and said,

"Ah, I see that Hagrid gave you my message. Now before you ask, you're not in trouble. I merely wanted to give you your schedule and answer any questions you have. You will be sorted during dinner. " When she finished, she gave Will his schedule and he was thankful that it was in Greek. He then asked,

"Do I have the same schedule as Nico?"

"Yes, and you will teach the class with the other demigods. Also, you might want to say hi to your half-sister, Poppy (I can't remember if that's Madame Pomfrey's first name). She has been waiting to see demigods, other than us teachers."

"Really? This is where Poppy went? Is this where everybody else is!?"

"Yes, now hurry along, I suspect that Nico is waiting for you right now." Will blushed when McGonagall said that, but nodded and left.

 **Nico p.o.v (Resume to where we left off from before Will's p.o.v)**

The second the pillow was under Will's head, he was asleep. Nico wanted to wake Will up, but he looked so peaceful, more than usual. Nevertheless (it's such a big word), Nico gently shook Will awake.

"Mm... Sunshine, five more minutes? Please" Will answered sleepily.

"Don't you want to see Luna, 'Mione, and Drake?"

"Yeah, but can't we stay in here and cuddle?"

"After you go say hi to the other demigods."

"Fine..."

 **(Just say all of the demigods were in the mini common room.)**

"Hey guys!"

"Will!" Drake, Luna, and 'Mione all yelled at the same time.

"How's life?" Will asked wanting to break the silence that fell over them.

"Well Harry and Ron hate my guts," Drake said.

"Ya, they don't like me anymore because I left them for my family." 'Mione said.

"I don't even know what they think about me," Luna said.

"Well, see you guys at dinner." Will said, turned around and went back to Nico and his room.

When Nico entered, Will was already on the bed and had his arms open, as if waiting for a hug. Nico chuckled quietly and crawled into Will's arms. Will pecked Nico's lips. Nico buried his face in Will's neck and they lay there for a while until Percy decided to barge in.

"It's time for di- oh" Percy stopped talking and backed out of the room. Then he came back in and said,

"Hurry up!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Nico grumbled, not being very happy about going to eat.

They got up and went to the Great Hall peacefully.

 **I just wrote this on a 16 flight to New Zealand. That was time-consuming. On to the important stuff!**

 **So Aivy asked me:**

 **"Who is Hagrid's godly side?"**

 **I though that since he's already half-giant that he has enough special blood.**

 **I don't think I've actually ever said who Luna and Draco's parents are and if I have then these are their new parents.**

 **Draco: Hermes**

 **Luna: Athena**

 **Hermione: Athena, I know she isn't blonde but just say she's an Athena kid.**

 **BYE**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	14. Chapter 14- Yeah right

**I just realized that I said that Percy was 17, he knew Snape but Snape had been on a quest for 18 years. Just say that Snape visited during the summer until after the fight with Kronos.**

*Edited*

 _-Flashback-_

 _They got up and went to the Great Hall peacefully.  
_

 _-Flashback over-_

 **Percy p.o.v From here on,** _italics_ **thoughts. Also, I'm terrible at writing fight scenes so don't judge.**

Nine demigods went to the Great Hall peacefully. _Yeah right._ As soon as they reached the bottom of the staircase with the faulty steps, which Will stepped in, a group of monsters appeared. There was a Hydra, the Minotaur, _Not again,_ about a dozen hellhounds and Campe **(So I looked it up because in PJO it was written Kampe but it's actually supposed to be Campe. Just like Kronos - Cronus).**

"I'm gonna go get Minerva!" Yelled Hermione because this was her first year knowing she's a demigod, so she wasn't that good with fighting.

Annabeth slipped on her Yankees cap and disappeared. She went over to the Hellhounds and stabbed half of them before any of 'em could react. Nico, Will, Luna, and Drake went for Kampe, while Percy faced his old enemy, the Minotaur.

"So, _beef head_ ," He taunted, "Do you want this to be over fast or fast?" Instead of answering, the Minotaur charged but Percy jumped to the side, knowing that it can't turn easily. Percy took out Riptide in pen form. When M **(I'm gonna call it that)** saw Percy uncap Riptide and hesitated for a moment before charging. _Honestly how stupid is it?_ When M ran at him, Percy vaulted over his head, just as he had done 5 years ago. Percy twisted around and landed on his feet. He quickly stabbed M in the back, but it still pierced M's heart. M crumbled to golden dust and Percy turned away quickly and spotted Drake with a bite on his hand and Luna with a scratch, which had venom in it, on her arm. Will was fixing them up and Annabeth just finished with the last Hellhound. That meant... Neeks! Percy turned around and saw Nico fighting with Kampe. The fight was even, but Percy wanted to go fight.

Suddenly, the ground trembled and everyone stopped. The ground burst open and out came an army of skeletons. Among the skeletons were ghosts, dementors and other monsters Hades ruled over. They attacked Campe and within milliseconds, she was turned to dust. Nico collapsed and everything sunk into the ground again. Will rushed over to Nico and laid him flat out on the ground. Nico wore a crown on his head, it was pale white, made out of bones and had a black gem that glinted in the faint light of the torches. The crown made Nico look regal and like his actual age, ninety years old. Scooping Nico up bridal style, Will carried him to the infirmary.

 **Ok, so I know this was EXTREMELY short, I'M SORRY!**

 **Also, I forgot to write a disclaimer, so here it is:**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rick Riordan's characters and I don't own J.K Rowling's characters. I don't own any plot either.**

 **I will also be going back and editing my other chapters, so if you'd like to reread them, go ahead.**

 **I'm changing the name of this story to**

 **Wonders of Hogwarts**

 **BYE**

📚 **Melanie** 📚


	15. I'm so sorry

**I've had a huge writer's block for a long time now. I know that I left the story at probably the most exciting part just like Rick did MoA but I don't know how to continue this story. I'm discontinuing this story until further notices.**

 **Here's why:**

 **1) I just got a baby bunny and he's a lot of work so that takes time from writing.**

 **2) School is starting soon and I need to focus on my grades**

 **3) My best friend is moving to South Africa and I live in the U.S so it's very far away and she's leaving very soon. And I don't know how to cope with school, her leaving, and writing. As South Africa is very far away, I'll probably only see her like once a year, and it's hard for me because she's my best friend.**

 **4) I've also just lost interest in this genre of fan fiction.**

 **5) I have no idea how to continue this story**

 **I hope those are enough reasons to discontinue this story.**

 **I love you guys very much, but I have to do to what I have to do.**

😭 **Melanie** 😭


End file.
